ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ideas Wiki/Archive 1
A page in AllYourIdeas.com Hi there...FYI I had started a page dedicated to this subject (GNU General Public License) at http://allyourideas.com ... Brettz9 08:04, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Regulating dumb, or stupid ideas ? Some ideas are, quite obviously, stupid. This wiki needs to come up with some kind of standard, like a no-stupid-ideas POV, like any other wiki, to keep the quality of the ideas high enough to make things people come up with actually usable. --Nerd42 19:34, 14 July 2006 (UTC) I totally agree, and I think I will create a page containing some kind of "policy" on this. I know I am no admin, but since nobody handled this by now (1 month later), I think that it is more than appropriate to do. --Jerome Baum 16:40, 15 August 2006 (UTC) See Idea Wiki:Policies (setting it up right now) --Jerome Baum 16:45, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ikr? -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 21:39, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Featured idea(s) ? Good, popular, well-documented ideas ought to be featured on the front page periodically. --Nerd42 21:16, 14 July 2006 (UTC) I agree 100% a series of 5 or so articles that have lots of words, or could be expanded more should definatly be Featured on the Front page!Does any one know the code to have it rotate articles ever once in a while? - user: Swerty :You can use this: Snippet from article 1 Snippet from article 2 Snippet from article 3 :which displays as: Snippet from article 1 Snippet from article 2 Snippet from article 3 :Angela talk 12:15, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Displaying Ideas on Main Page of Wiki Ideas Why not display Ideas on the Main Page of this Article so new-comers can see what this is all about right away, instead of linking to them. Or perhaps another idea would be to have two columns of "featured" or "typical" ideas on the front page to show examples, then have a link for the full display of all the Ideas. In other words, make the Main Page of the "Wiki Ideas" Article more exciting. What do you think of these ideas?--Doug Coldwell 23:56, 21 May 2007 (UTC) I love it, we just need to get the code to work. Let's get this Front Page more interesting!!!!Swerty 22:20, 25 May 2007 (UTC) This site need to be protected from KingdomHeartsBlows. The IW NEEDS help. I know that many of you are denying this (even the staff), but the IW is in need of change and help. If you're reading this, try to collaborate with a creative idea, unlike much of this wiki's content. There's tips on how to do it: *Try to search anything on the web for inspiration. You can get help from others. *Let your imagination flow. Imagine the possibilities of your idea. *Think about the aimed scale of your idea. Will it be small? Will it be big? Please do it as much as you can, because as I write this, the IW has been flooded with cheap and unimaginative fanfiction. I've done my part. What about you? If you want help, feel free to ask me for tips and suggestions. This is WikiMan for the Saving of the Idea Wiki. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 22:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) i hope it's true that there's the be another season of my babysitter's a vampire i would like for a all new of my babysitter's a vampire and i would like it to start with Ethan getting turned into a vampire i all so would like to see there relationship grow it would all so be great if there where another movie of my babysitter's a vampire i saw the first movie of my babysitter's a vampire and i think the movie and TV series is so great i think that's why there should be another season of my babysitter's a vampire and if Ethan dose get turn into a vampire i hope he will end up staying that way i hope there will be more then 13 episode it would nice if my babysitter's a vampire would be a one full hour long or longer then that like a hour or two i allk so hope there will be a fourth fiveth a sixth seventh and eight season of the show..Jogara2 (talk) 08:06, September 28, 2013 (UTC) My new wiki! Please add my Locations Fanon Wiki to the list of Idea Wikis! http://locationsfanon.wikia.com/ AStranger195 (talk) 09:16, February 7, 2015 (UTC) This wiki needs help (Because that hasn't been stated before...) This wiki is a great idea (pun intended), but there could be a better system than this. Ethan, Gree, whoever you are, I'm talking to you. There are some genuinely good ideas on this wiki. And when there's good, there's also plenty of crap. I don't want to completely criticize the users on this wiki, but some of these ideas don't sound good even on paper. I won't give any examples, I'll just say there's a lot. Also, the wiki feels like an office rather than a community. It would be cool if everyone had a chance to cooperate to make cool, feasible ideas. The system right now feels like a bunch of 8 year olds in art class. Let's fix it, please? Thunderpunchies (talk) 20:55, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Idea Enthusiast HOW DID I NOT READ THIS THING EARLIER? I mean, I was saying and thinking the same thing as Thunderpunchies all along for more than one year. I wanted to make this wiki a better place and all. But what happened? Banned and ridiculed by the kiddies in this wiki during my "reign of terror". Even $annse went in and banned me from this place because that. All because I wanted to "relaunch" this thing for the better. Oh well... I agree with Thunderpunchies. This wiki needs to be cleaned up as soon as possible, and it has to happen sooner or later. Even I'm not going to become an admin overnight as I wanted back then. Guess I'll go for it then. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 23:19, July 11, 2015 (UTC) But many users don't like their ideas deleted. And also, Wikia staffs can't deleted bad ideas. If you deleted any users' ideas, I have to blocked you. RetroGameFan9000 (talk) 23:56, July 11, 2015 (UTC)